


Sweet Magic

by Deburine



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Belly Kink, Button Popping, F/M, Fluff, Hansel and Gretel Elements, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feederism, no don't worry there's actually no vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deburine/pseuds/Deburine
Summary: Lost in the woods, the poor boy Kaito discovers a cottage made of ice cream.  Little does he know the owner of the cottage is a witch, Miku, who needs to kill and eat a human as part of a ritual.  But the witch's plan to secretly fatten him up hits a snag when she realizes she's falling in love with him... and all the while Kaito is too blissfully ignorant to notice anything unusual, aside from how fast he's starting to gain weight of course.(Mature tag because of the kink, aside from the feederism there's no smut.)
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Sweet Magic

"Stay close to the fire, you dumb whelp. I'll come get you before sunset."

  
Those were the words Kaito had heard before being left to his own devices in the middle of the woods that morning with nothing but a bonfire and a slice of stale bread. The woman who'd said them was the closest thing the young man had ever had to a mother, but he didn't quite trust her or her husband. All his life they'd barely scraped by, Kaito surviving on what scraps remained when his caretakers told him he could stop with his backbreaking work. But he'd watched even the scraps turn to mere crumbs in the wake of a famine and he'd heard the couple speaking in angry hushed tones when they thought him out of earshot.  
  
But as the sun set with no sign of the people who'd left him, Kaito's sense of dread began to grow. He'd always been so naive and trusting, he completely ignored the suspicious behavior of his caretakers. When nothing but darkness remained, his fire burnt out and the boy began to worry as his empty stomach growled. "Well, I walked all the way out here, surely... surely I can find my way back?" he said out loud, "I'm sure something important must have happened to keep them."  
  
The scrawny blue haired lad searched the forest for any signs or landmarks he could recall but nothing seemed familiar anymore. After hours of wandering around lost, in his shabby rags, with nothing to have eaten but his miserable bread, Kaito started to succumb to fear. "What if I'm eaten by a wolf or a bear?" he worried out loud, "Or a lion or a dragon or..."  
  
Before Kaito could think much longer to settle on what terrible beast would make him into a meal, an odd scent filled his nose. Was he just delirious or was he smelling... sweets?  
  
Kaito allowed the scent to guide him, and it became so much more varied as he approached. He was certain he could detect fruit... chocolate... vanilla...  
  
Finally the trees began to thin out into a clearing and at first Kaito was certain he was hallucinating from hunger. For right before him, surrounded by an otherwise innocuous woodland, was a small pleasant cottage... shaped like an elaborate ice cream sundae. The walls of the house were layers of creamy ice cream, vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate. The windows were made of fine gingerbread, the roof layered with thin brownies as shingles. Chocolate chips and strawberry chunks lay in neat arrangements along the house's trim.  
  
"This can't be right," he said, approaching it slowly. The closer he got, the more he could even feel the chill. "Wouldn't this just melt?" he said in awe.  
  
Finally the poor boy couldn't help himself - he had to test his senses. He stuck one of his hands right into a chunk of vanilla, and he could feel the ice cream slipping through his fingers as he scooped it out, his hands growing colder. He put the misshapen lump in his mouth...  
  
... it was the best ice cream he'd ever known.  
  
"This can't be real, but it tastes like it is!" Kaito said, lighting up with delight. After the long weeks of starvation, to stumble upon so lovely a treat was absolutely heavenly. He couldn't help but start digging right into the houses wall, scooping great fists of ice cream into his mouth. Whenever the chill became too much for his head, he'd grab at the window pane and start chewing on gingerbread.  
  
It wasn't long before his stomach began to ache - a round bump had begun to form on his scrawny midsection, pressing against his fraying pants and buttoned shirt. But the sensation of eating until he was actually _full_ was too tempting for someone accustomed to nothing. 'Who knows when I'll be able to do this again!?' he reassured himself.  
  
"Nibble nibble, little mouse..."  
  
Kaito took a brief break from eating as he heard someone speak.  
  
"Who is nibbling at my house?"  
  
He just barely saw a girl with long green pigtails and a black pointed hat before he felt the sensation of being knocked out.  
  
  
Miku couldn't believe her luck. She'd done everything as her mentor had taught her, and within a day, she'd already lured her first human! She bent over the slumbering teenager, the orange skirt of her dress rustling as she knelt down, touching his chest lightly with her black-gloved hands and listening carefully to confirm her sleeping spell had worked. His breathing was calm and gentle, his mouth slightly ajar, his face and hands sticky with the ice cream he'd recklessly consumed. "Oh the sleep spell worked, thank goodness! I usually get those wrong."   
  
She glanced over to where he'd been standing and whistled - he'd almost put a hole in the side of the house from how much he'd eaten, and his little belly that stuck up on his otherwise flat middle was proof of it.  
  
"I even remembered to say the rhyme! I worked on it all night, hee hee... nibble nibble, little mouse..."  
  
The cheer from the witch's voice began to diminish as she remembered just _why_ she'd enchanted her house to have an ice cream exterior and why she'd captured the first person who'd tried to make a meal of it. The young witch gulped nervously as she put her hands around her prey, lifting him up and draping him over her shoulders to drag him inside. She could feel his thin body, so skinny she could feel his pointed bones... which stood out quite a bit compared to his stuffed tummy pressing lightly into her back. "Well, no wonder the trap worked," she mused as she walked in her front door, waving her hands as the door opened without her touching it, "He must have been _starving_. Maybe a human in better condition would have run away."  
  
While the outside of Miku's outside bore a sweet exterior, the inside was far less dramatic - a simple abode of finely crafted wooden furniture, decked out in all the accoutrements and potions needed for a young witch to practice her craft. Not that this young man would ever see any of it.  
  
Miku's knees began to shake as she walked closer to her kitchen, the blue haired boy's calm breathing in her ear the only sound besides the crackling of a roaring fire. She could hear her mentor's words repeating again and again in her head.  
  
_To become a true witch, you must feed on the blood and bones of a human._  
  
And become a true witch Miku would, even as the prospect of going through with the ritual made her shudder. She'd never eaten humans before, the ritual would be her first time.All through her training she'd tried not to think of what it would take to actually perform the deed. What kind of gruesome process would be required to turn a human into a meal.

  
She stood in front of her massive oven, one created large enough to cook a person inside. She rested the boy on her kitchen floor, opening the oven door to observe the heat from the embers.  
  
"So... I guess... oh, I can't just toss him in, I should... I should make a pan first."  
  
She started to wave her hands, summoning the necessary metal from the massive cabinet of her magical ingredients and trying to envision it large enough for the tall boy. The tall starving boy that had been so desperate for food he'd eaten a _house_ to survive. The sad starving boy that would die when she pushed him into the fire and slammed the door on him.  
  
Miku's vision began to falter, her little hands shaking as she imagined slamming the door on him. Suddenly a loud snap sounded out as her spell fizzled and the bits of metal drifted to the floor. "N-no... I can't!" She shouted, shaking her head around as her pigtails flipped each way, "Oh but if I don't finish this ritual, I'll be... they're going to... AHHHHH! BUT I STILL CAN'T!"  
  
She took one more long look at her victim, who had his mouth hung open as he slept on her floor, lightly snoring and blissfully unaware of the witch fretting over his final fate just centimeters away from him. All of her courage to finish her ritual and end his life was disappearing again. He looked so innocent, his ragged worn clothing barely hanging onto him. He was so skinny she thought his hands looked like chicken bones.   
  
So... skinny...  
  
Suddenly Miku smiled and snapped her fingers, the oven door slamming shut at once. "AH! Of course, I can't... because he's too skinny!"  
  
Miku was practically dancing with joy as the plan came together in her head. "I can't _possibly_ eat a human as small as this for my ritual, there's no meat on him! Why, I'd practically need to cook _two_ humans to properly perform it with someone _this_ scrawny!"  
  
Humming a light tune to herself, Miku scooped up her new prisoner and carried him off, waving her fingers happily as she began to use her powers to alter the shape of the house. Naturally she would have to create the _perfect_ prison for her plan to work...  
  
  
Kaito almost leapt up from shock when he heard the door to his room opening, snapping him awake. "AH! I didn't mean to oversleep! I'll get right out there and start chopping wood-"  
  
He blinked - he'd expected to see the master of the house with a switch in hand, but instead he was looking at a girl only a few years younger than he. She wore a little orange dress with a white trim which she was fidgeting with the hem of as he looked her over. Her distinctive black pointed hat drew his attention at once - it looked awfully unusual. But she hardly looked sinister as nervous as she was - if anything, her outfit was just too _cute_ to be menacing.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you," she said softly, "Did you get a good nap?"  
  
Kaito touched his head with his fingertips - he didn't _quite_ remember what had happened... he tried to take in more of his surrounding and he realized he was in _a_ bedroom, but not _his_ bedroom. After all, he was currently wearing a finally woven white shirt and blue overalls, and resting under a thick, fluffy, warm comforter - far nicer than the ratty mat and moth-eaten blanket he was accustomed to. He looked back to the girl, who was still smiling at him expecting some kind of response."Uh, I think I might have had a weird dream. Like... I was so hungry I was eating a house... but I don't remember getting _here._ "  
  
The girl laughed delicately and Kaito blushed with embarrassment. "Well you did pass out right outside," she said cheerfully, "You must have been through a lot. Anyway, I'm Miku."  
  
Of course the house-eating was just a dream, a figment of his hunger-addled mind. "Oh! Well, I'm Kaito. And thank you for taking me in!" Despite his cheerful grin, Kaito shifted uncomfortably on the mattress. He wasn't quite ready to admit why he'd been stumbling around in the woods - he was still coming to terms with having been left to starve to death. He took a moment to examine the room a little better - it was surprisingly well decorated with attractive wood crafting, a cozy room in a small but pleasant cottage. "I didn't think _anyone_ lived this far out," he said, "Do you get guests a lot?"  
  
"Nope! You're the first one... ah! I mean the first one in... in... a very long time!"  
  
Kaito kept admiring the nice clothes he was wearing before a thought rushed into his head. "Wait, you changed my clothes?!" he asked, turning bright red at the idea of a stranger seeing him in the altogether.  
  
"Well of course!" Miku said, "Your old ones were in such bad shape, they were going to fall apart."  
  
Kaito's face turned redder before Miku suddenly got his implication and blushed furiously, jumping around and waving her arms in front of her. "NOT LIKE THAT! I swear, I didn't see anything... um... PERSONAL!"  
  
Before Kaito could say anything else, his stomach let out a massive empty growl. "Oh, I'm being so rude!" Miku continued, "Obviously you're starving if you had a dream about eating a whole house!"  
  
Eagerly, Miku grabbed her guest's hand and lead him out of the room. The succulent scents of a fantastic feast began to reach his nose as they passed a kitchen with a curiously large oven. "I never get the chance to cook for new people!" Miku said eagerly, "And you look like someone who could _appreciate_ a good, filling meal!"  
  
He found himself being seated in a quaint little dining area near a large oven, the table covered in all kinds of savory and sweet dishes. Succulent meats, fluffy bread, lush vegetables... but something was a little strange. Namely, the _volume_ of food."Um... are you expecting more people?" he asked in confusion at the size of the portions.  
  
"Well, I didn't know what kind of food you'd like... or how much you can eat..."  
  
Miku started curling some of her hair around her fingers as she laughed nervously. "Um, I uh... I don't get much company... so... I was just so excited to cook for you that I didn't know when to stop! But please, help yourself. Eat as much as you like."  
  
A more clever man would have questioned all the food on the table, the far too pleasant setting, and especially the over-cheerful host in the pointed hat that seemed _very interested_ in his eating habits.  
  
But Kaito was _not_ clever enough to ask those questions, and especially not when his perpetually deprived tummy was growling at all the scents and sights in front of him. After years of accepting scraps, how could he possibly turn down the first good meal he'd ever been given?   
  
Kaito happily took a seat at the feast table, trying to decide what to start with first. He promptly reached out and cut himself a slice of meat, and the second it touched his mouth it practically melted under his tongue. Was _this_ what meat was _supposed_ to taste like?! All the meat he'd ever had felt dry and tasteless. As soon as the meat was gone, Kaito was helping himself to bread, _real_ soft, fluffy bread that he smeared with creamy fresh butter. He grabbed for some fresh fruity jam and the sweet strawberry scent made his sense tingle. He started piling up more food on his plate, unable to stop himself from wanting to just sample everything and appreciate every wonderful taste and texture...  
  
  
Watching Kaito devouring the meal with such eagerness gave Miku a strong sense of relief. He'd fallen for it, all of it. Of course she'd thought of simply creating a harsh prison cell and force feeding him against his will. But making him a comfy room and convincing him to eat nice meals seemed far easier, and far less work than having to fight him.  
  
She took a seat and helped herself to some _very_ small portions of her own food. Creating food of that quality wasn't something she could simply summon from nothing - while Kaito had slept off his sleeping spell, she'd been hard at work over her cauldron, mixing small ingredients into tasty meals. A bit of ground bones for the meat, cuttings from her garden for the vegetables... creating food with magic was quite a process. But a witch as clever as Miku always knew where to gather ingredients that would be hard to find. Besides, making the food had actually been kind of fun, diving through her cabinets and potions to find just the right parts to use in her spells. As a young witch she'd always had more fun using her powers to make pleasant things like sweets as opposed to vile things like poisons.  
  
And if the bright smile on her hungry guest's face was any indication, Miku's magically crafted food was immensely satisfying. He was practically wolfing down everything in front of him, just as she'd hoped. He took a brief break from his eating to compliment her. "For someone that doesn't cook a lot, this sure tastes amazing!"  
  
"Well I uh... I don't have a lot of chances to try it out on people so... thank you."  
  
Was she actually happy about the compliment? Even if he was eating because of her plan... well, it sure felt nice to hear such gratitude. Miku let out a small happy sigh as she kept watching Kaito eating. In spite of his ravenous appetite, he was surprisingly clean, careful not to make messes. Far less surprising to Miku was his rising tummy - he was so thin it was impossible not to notice him getting stuffed, his stomach swelling outwards inside his overalls. Miku had deliberately wanted to give Kaito something to wear that would keep him unencumbered while eating - it would be _much_ harder to notice himself filling up without a pesky waistband or belt to get in the way. Though when his stomach kept growing like this, she was starting to have second thoughts.  
  
'What?! Why... why does it... matter?!'  
  
She blushed at the mere thought of admiring the growing tummy on her ravenous guest. That wasn't the reason he was here, after all! Still as the cloth kept shifting around to make way for his fuller gut, her eyes kept returning to his widening middle...  
  
Eventually Kaito's pace began to slow and Miku could see subtle shifts in his expressions that he was getting full. His eyes squinting as he touched his stomach with one hand while shoveling more food in with the other. Well, she still had to make sure he ate the whole meal if her "fatten up the prisoner" plan was going to succeed. 'Hmmm, I already decided against force feeding him, so I need a new approach,' she thought to herself. There had to be a more _pleasant_ method. 'Well... he's really polite! Maybe a little guilt would work?'  
  
Miku began to sit up, letting out a loud sad sigh. "Hmmm, I don't have enough room in my pantry for the leftover portions. I shouldn't have made so much, of course just one person can't possibly eat it all! Oh and I didn't even get to bring out the dessert..."  
  
She caught a glint in Kaito's eye, even as he touched his fuller tummy. "Dessert?"  
  
"Well of course!" Miku said innocently, "Oh, but I guess now it's going to go to waste... melting away into nothing!"  
  
Kaito seemed entirely reinvigorated at that sugary prospect. "No, I just needed a moment for my stomach to settle!" he laughed, patting at his little tummy, "I haven't had a _real_ meal in weeks, so I'm just... ahhhhh... out of practice!"  
  
And with that Kaito tore back into the food with renewed gusto. "Mmmph... what kind of dessert is it *chomp*?"  
  
Miku delivered the killing blow. "Oh nothing much, just a nice ice cream sundae."  
  
The witch could have laughed at the innocent sparkle in her guest's eyes at the prospect of ice cream. Apparently just the _thought_ of it made his pace of eating increase again. Of course Miku had prepared a luscious ice cream dessert - after seeing the size of the hole he'd eaten out of her house before she caught him, it was obviously something he favored.  
  
By the time all the food was clear, Kaito was holding his tight stomach again through his overalls, but he still looked to Miku expectantly for that promised dessert. As she left to fetch it she couldn't help but peek back at Kaito leaning back in the chair, rubbing at his middle as though he was in pain. A look that he banished the second he laid eyes on the ice cream bowl she was hauling out, piled up with several sweet scoops and coating with fudge sauce and pits of cookies.  
  
"This looks amazing... you're such a great cook!"  
  
And with that Kaito made short work of the ice cream, his cheeks beaming with joy at every spoonful he devoured. His enthusiastic gluttony was so sweet and innocent... Miku thought it was frankly adorable. As the ice cream disappeared and Kaito's sweet smile spread... Miku found herself eager to make an even more wonderful meal for him to enjoy.  
  
Any thoughts of the ritual Miku was supposed to be preparing Kaito for were long forgotten.  
  
  
With all the food gone, Kaito found himself finally having to confront that he'd dramatically overeaten. His stomach was so stuffed he thought he'd pop if ate so much as another crumb. 'I can't believe I really did it...' he thought to himself. He'd expected that his host might be concerned with the amount of gluttony he'd just displayed, but to the contrary, she seemed _happy_ to have such a hungry guest in her home. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said eagerly.  
  
"That was the best meal I've ever had," he said, smiling through the pain in his tummy and letting the memories of the wonderful tastes he'd enjoyed soothe him, "I guess... I'll head back to town with a nice full belly, huh."  
  
He looked to the door of the house and frowned. 'I guess that's just going to have to keep me going for... the next few months, huh?'  
  
Assuming that his 'family' would even _want_ him back.  
  
"You need to leave already?"  
  
Kaito looked back at his host who seemed absolutely _crushed_ at the idea of him departing. "Well I can't just stay and eat your food," he said with a laugh, "I've already taken so much kindness from you."  
  
"Oh, but you haven't at all!" Miku protested, "I have plenty of supplies for more meals like that, and when else will I get to share them with someone? Why... why they might even go bad if I don't have help using them up!"  
  
'More?'  
  
The concept of _more_ was extremely enticing. A less naive and more clever person might have been suspicious of how hard the young lady was trying to convince her new guest to stay, but Kaito was neither of those things. He was too trusting, and maybe just a little dumb.  
  
"If... if nobody is going to miss you then... you can stay as long as you'd like."  
  
She seemed so awkward with him, perhaps she was just lonely. Of course, that was it! Miku was just a lonely girl who was hoping to use her cooking to entice Kaito to keep her company. With that justification in mind, the invitation was impossible to resist. Kaito was certain that _nobody_ was going to miss him and if they did, well, surely it would be better if he wasn't taking what little food they had? "Well, if you're offering, I don't have anywhere I _need_ to go..."  
  
She bounced up from her chair in delight, grasping one of Kaito's hands and helping guide him back to his bedroom. "Then it's settled! Oh, I can't wait to prepare for dinner, I have so many recipes to try..."  
  
Kaito's stuffed stomach wobbled around as he walked. He had to admit that all the eating _had_ left him a little drowsy. Maybe a nap was in order. Before he could even suggest it though he was already being led to his bed and Miku had left him behind. Slowly the boy leaned back onto the bed, his stomach sticking up like a small mound. Kaito ran his fingers along it in awe - he'd never had the chance to eat so much. He almost felt guilty enjoying indulging to such an extent, but not worrying about being hungry for awhile overrode any sense of shame.  
  
'Well, I don't know how long this is going to last... but I'll enjoy it while I can.'  
  
He smiled softly, his fingers rubbing the surface of his belly as he drifted into a comfortable sleep...

If Miku had any worries about over-stuffing Kaito too quickly, they were erased when he devoured an equally hearty dinner without need for prompting. The next day was much the same, his enthusiasm for meals having not dampened in the slightest after having them back to back. Naturally the effects of regular, hearty feasting on the scrawny lad were almost immediate. Within a week Kaito had started to fill out to a healthier weight. No longer could Miku count the bones in his hands from a simple glance.  
  
With Kaito's better health came far more energy, though, and Miku had a new problem - how to keep the curious young man from uncovering that his hostess was a witch and the house he'd "dreamed of" was actually real. Miku had banished the enhancement on her house, replacing the edible exterior with a normal, wooden cottage, so there was no worry about his stepping outside and uncovering the entire plan by seeing walls of luscious vanilla and chocolate again. And as far as Kaito knew about her past, Miku had grown up in the woods and had little to no contact with people from outside of it. She never struggled to find the ingredients for all these luxurious meals because she was simply ingenious enough to search the woods for them. Kaito, being the innocent and naive lad he was, never once questioned this story.  
  
Which led to a new problem - as Kaito recovered his health, he seemed to want to help Miku in her tasks. To Kaito, he couldn't just stay in Miku's house, eating Miku's food, without doing _something_ in return. He'd offered to chop wood, to go gather ingredients, even to help in the kitchen. But always Miku would push him away with wild excuses, which the good-natured and slightly dim boy would take at face value. With no chores or lengthy trips outside, Kaito had little to do in Miku's house but eat and sleep.  
  
And _grow_.   
  
The lack of any labor contributed at least as much to Kaito's growing weight as the food. For it wasn't very long before he went from "healthy" to "heavy". And Miku marvelled at observing every change. His tummy took the bulk of it at first, always fighting to be free of those overalls even when Kaito wasn't completely stuffed. She started finding herself dreaming about seeing _more_ of his belly, especially after he'd filled it up with her luxurious food. Miku handled all of Kaito's clothes - as he slept in the evenings she'd slip in and use a few simple spells to add some more fabric, leaving their wearer none the wiser. After all, surely if his clothes fit the same every day, he would assume he was close to the same size as he'd always been. But Miku's curiosity finally got the better of her and one night she changed out his clothes, deliberately setting him out a buttoned shirt and pants combo while leaving his overalls unaltered.  
  
Sure enough, the very next morning Kaito emerged in a simple shirt and pants combo, his belt digging into his rounder belly as it tilted over the leather belt at his waist. Miku had trouble hiding her frantic blushing at the sight of his belly jiggling when he walked.  
  
While Kaito already had a huge appetite, Miku slowly began to accustom him to bigger and bigger meals. It was always simple - she'd get one more dish into the assortment, continuing to add more until Kaito started to slow down, hitting a natural limit. Then she could _always_ find a way to beg him to eat just a little more than he felt comfortable with. Which he _always_ did. It was like he was _hoping_ she'd tell him to keep eating.  
  
Little did she know how true that assumption was.   
  
  
Kaito had _not_ been blind to the changes in his body as the days of eating continued. One morning earlier in his stay, he found himself pushing up out of bed, having to shift more than he was used to. 'I used to be able to bounce my way out of bed...' he thought, finally crawling up and feeling his belly settling into his lap as he got the center of gravity right. He shuffled to the dresser and opened it up, noticing a new set of clothes inside of it. Out of habit he reached for the familiar overalls, but something seemed... off. He walked over to the mirror and held them up to his body, laying them against the front of his pajamas.  
  
"... they're... too small..."  
  
He could see the sides of his waist sticking out beyond the fabric on each side. He already knew if he tried running them up his thighs... they would get _stuck_.  
  
He tossed the overalls to the bed. At first he'd noticed the changes in himself as regular meals helped him bulk up again. He'd gone from a life of hard, thankless labor followed by famine to an ever-lengthening stay at a pleasant cottage where he could rest his weary body and make up for years of eating scraps. He didn't ask many questions about why - in truth, he was certain one day that Miku's hospitality would come to an end and he'd have to go back to his old life again. It was easier to live in an ignorant bliss where the strange girl kept feeding him and he just had to keep eating to keep her happy.  
  
But this was _beyond_ just being "healthy".  
  
He started to tug the white pajama shirt up over his head, reaching his hand underneath and touching his stomach. It now jutted out in front of him like a big round, soft ball, his fingers slipping along the soft bulky flesh as it deformed lightly under his touch. He threw the shirt off entirely, reaching into the drawer for the new set of clothes. They seemed a better fit, and Kaito first reached for the pants. He slipped one leg through, then the other, feeling them slide up his thighs... as if they were only _just_ barely big enough. And when he tried to button them, he realized he couldn't see the button over his fleshy gut. He grabbed at his fat belly with one hand, shifting the fat out of the way so he could finally get the button closed and fastened tight. Then he let his belly drop and watched it shift back into place, bending over his waistband that was digging tightly into the underside of it.  
  
Kaito took a few steps back to the mirror and _really_ looked at himself, touching his belly with both hands. This wasn't the only part of him that had grown, was it? His hips stuck out several inches more now, his belly button was deeper. He ran his hands along his torso, feeling up his chest where his pecs had swollen out into a soft, drooping pair of breasts. And really, even his fingers were different, they _felt_ thicker as they pushed against his chest.  
  
He grabbed at his waist with one puffy hand, feeling a small fold of fat that had built up there, and gave it a good shake while his other hand held his stomach.  
  
"I'm... _fat._ "  
  
This was _not_ the body of a poor laborer any longer. The only people that looked like this were the rich, well-off bankers and lords that had more than enough money and resources to stay healthy and comfortable. And every one of those people were enormously fat. They were _proud_ to show off the round, bulging bodies their wealth had given them. And now Kaito looked like _them_. A small satisfied smile crossed his face, balling his hands into fists and sticking them on his hips as he straightened out into a confident stance, his belly sticking out further in front of him.  
  
"I'm _fat,_ " he said with pride.  
  
That morning, walking out in the clothes that far more capably showed off his size and seeing Miku's stunned but excited reaction only reinforced his feelings about his bigger size. Was that why she was giving him more food? He'd counted the number of dishes that morning, then noticed at each meal that day she'd managed to slip in more. He'd felt stuffed silly, tight and full, but he _really_ wanted to push himself now. When she tempted him with just one more dessert at dinner, he pretended to be too full, making a show of how hard it would be... but then encouraged her to bring it out anyway "so I can just try one or two bites." And then made quick work of the entire thing as his full stomach groaned under the pressure.  
  
That night his clothes felt so tight around his middle that he thought his pants were going to burst right off of him. He almost wanted to try letting that happen, but then he realized he might be pushing it - embarrassing Miku would be a quick way to end his current easy life. Sure it would come to an end - he was just experiencing a lucky spell for now. But if he was big and fat when he finally left Miku's house and returned to civilization, he was certain with the right poise he could try and pass himself off as a man of wealth and then... _somehow_ that would make the rest of his life easier.  
  
  
As for Miku, seeing Kaito's enthusiasm for food lit a fire in her heart. Her entire life had been one of training with her witch kindred to be a full fledged member of their clan. Sequestered far from humans, she only knew that someday she would be expected to kill one and the easiest way to do it would be to lure them with food. She'd originally learned to make appetizing meals for this purpose, but the more she cooked them and shared them, the more she found just making nice food was a far more fun past time than plotting to bedevil innocents.  
  
And now here she was, with one of those humans right in her house, and he was loving and devouring everything she set in front of him. Whenever Kaito would be fast asleep in a food coma from one of the massive meals, Miku would sneak out further and further into the woods, seeking out rarer ingredients to push her knowledge. When cooking with magic, Miku only needed elements of what she wanted to make, but she still needed _something_ to use as a base. A deer bone from a predator's discarded remains could be reformed into fresh venison. A handful of berries and a sprig of wheat could form a succulent blueberry pie. Just a cup of milk from a lost cow could become a chilly bowl of ice cream. No witch had ever put her mind to the study of crafting food with the enthusiasm of the young forest witch, and Miku was very savvy in getting what she needed even in such a remote area.

  
The meals were no longer mere gorging exercises. While Kaito ate, he and Miku would find themselves inevitably caught up in conversation. Miku was an adept liar at inventing a fake human life so as not to arouse Kaito's suspicions, but Kaito was incredibly open with her. All the stories she'd been told about humans portrayed them as dumb, greedy, brutish creatures. Kaito wasn't exactly the smartest person she'd ever met, but he _was_ incredibly very kind and polite. He didn't think he'd had that interesting of a life, running back and forth since childhood for two people that never showed him any care or affection but he always had simple stories about growing up in a farm town that his joyful spirit filled with excitement. His honesty was almost painful when Miku's mind would start to drift back to the real reason he was in her home, the reason why he needed to eat so frequently and so fully. A thought she'd banish quickly, always with an excuse to drag out the time they enjoyed together.

  
She found herself looking forward to the time they'd spend talking. At first Miku had convinced herself her fascination with his growth was because of that ritual, but more and more she found she simply couldn't take her eyes off of Kaito. She nearly lost her wits when she hadn't taken his weight into account one evening when he'd gone to sit and she'd heard a crack as the tiny stool underneath him started to give out, sending him to the floor as it split apart under his broad bottom. She hurried to help him up. As his big fat chubby hand grasped hers, the feeling of that soft hand clasping her own and those chunky sausage fingers wrapping around her slimmer ones stole every word in her head. She pulled him up and he nearly lost his balance from being so belly heavy... and suddenly Miku had a big wall of Kaito belly slamming into her. Miku panicked and wrapped her arms around him to stop from falling over herself, her arms sinking into the soft layers of his wide round belly as she grasped his fat rolls tightly to keep steady on her feet.  
  
It barely clicked what had happened until she looked up over his tummy into his wide round face and saw a blush come to his big round cheeks. Reluctantly, she let Kaito go, releasing his soft warmth but still overcome by how pleasant it had felt just to be there. She made an excuse and shuffled to her cauldron in the kitchen, holding her breath as she heard Kaito's heavy footsteps behind her before he seemed to have second thoughts and walked away.  
  
What was coming _over_ her?!  
  
  
Kaito had found himself thinking long and hard about that moment as he laid awake that night in bed, having to _really_ consider what it would mean to eventually leave Miku's house. Would he _only_ miss the food?  
  
It was still on his mind the next morning when he took his usual push out of bed, now becoming much more difficult as his belly spread out over his thighs. He gave it a light, proud pat before setting his hands to each side, heaving himself upward with a loud grunt. He'd lost count of how long he'd been at this strange cottage in the woods - it had to have been weeks by now. But his life was calm and happy, his daily companion a welcome and radiant person.   
  
'Would I ever want this to change?'  
  
Kaito tossed off his once loose pajama shirt that now clung to his torso tightly and took stock of himself again. His belly remained his most prominent feature, sticking out further and further with each day and well-rounded from being so regularly stuffed full of food. But since the last time, he'd really had to take into account how much the rest of his body had caught up, how broad and wide his hips had gotten, the way his arms had swelled out, his neck thickening, his noticeable extra chin. As he walked away from the mirror and got dressed, he actually found himself struggling to get pants on, his rounded thighs were fighting to squeeze into the fabric. He valiantly attempted to pull them up, wriggle around to get them over his widened bottom. Getting them closed was another fight entirely, his belly continually covering up the tight button. He slipped a belt on, noting that it was already on the last hole and seemed to creak at the pressure of trying to contain his belly. Finally he grabbed his button up shirt, this time anticipating a fight with his belly and managing to squeeze it back with one hand as he got every button done up. When he let his breath out he saw gaps between the button holes, but things still seemed safe.  
  
'I guess I'll have to ask Miku for bigger clothes,' he thought to himself, and now was the only time he was really embarrassed about his weight. When it meant Miku would have to do something for him to accommodate it. 'I know she doesn't want me doing chores or anything but... it's not right that I'm just waited on hand and foot. She's _always_ bringing me bigger clothes when she thinks I don't notice... she's cooking and cleaning up after me... she even had to replace that stool that I broke! She must be so exhausted, but she never complains.'  
  
When Miku had grabbed him like that the day before, she was just trying not to fall over. Yet Kaito had wanted to reach out and hug her close to him. She had become a fixture in his life and he realized that if he left, he would dearly miss her. All this time he'd been afraid of the day Miku told him he needed to leave, and he'd convinced himself it would be because of the end of the easy meals. But even someone as simple as Kaito could grasp that missing the food was nothing compared to missing the chef. It was so obvious to him that she'd been a lonely girl before, and cheering her up by eating everything she gave him was easy to do. If only he could make her happy without her having to work so hard for it...  
  
'Right! I need to tell her how I feel. And that she doesn't need to cook so much or do all those chores! If I... if I show her that I don't need to lead a lazy life like this one, then maybe...'  
  
He took a few nervous breaths. He had all day to work out what to say, but he was _definitely_ going to say it today.  
  
  
Miku hovered over her cauldron, trying to get everything ready for another magnificent breakfast as she sorted out her complicated feelings. "Let's see, strawberry jam for the pancakes, plus lots of nice butter..."  
  
All of a sudden the surface of the cauldron began to shimmer, causing Miku to back up in surprise. Slowly it began to bubble up until the glowing, incorporeal form of her form of her mentor appeared in the surface. "Miku! What in the world are you doing? We sent you out here to perform your ritual and come back, but you've been gone for months! Surely capturing a human shouldn't have been _that_ hard!"  
  
Miku put her hands up to her face and let out a loud "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The witch on the receiving end appeared greatly offended, and Miku knew she was about to be scolded, but she couldn't possibly take a chance on Kaito overhearing her and spoiling everything. "He's in the next room!" Miku hissed, "He's about to eat breakfast. He was... he was just too skinny when I caught him, there's no way the ritual would have worked! I needed him to put on some weight first-"  
  
"Miku, is everything okay?"  
  
She turned several shades whiter, hurrying forward to distract Kaito as he started to enter the kitchen. "Ahhh, no, it's not!" she said in a panic and drawing his attention away from the back of the kitchen where the cauldron sat, "The... the strawberry jam started to boil over, I have to clean up! But I'll have the breakfast ready soon, please don't worry!"  
  
His innocent smile broke her heart. "Oh, that's all?" he said, "Surely I can help clean up, you've done so much-"  
  
Miku shook her head so fast her hat nearly fell off. "No no no, you're you're you're... you're my guest, and I won't have a guest strain himself like that!"  
  
Usually that brush off would work, but Kaito didn't seem to budge. "Miku, that's what I wanted to talk about, I..."  
  
Miku glanced back at her cauldron - the smoky form of her mentor had yet to leave! She looked back to Kaito and grabbed at one of his pudgy arms, her fingers sinking right into the softness as she turned him around. "This isn't the time! I promise Kaito, we'll have all day!"  
  
Kaito seemed to finally accept her words, walking out of the kitchen as Miku rushed back in. The elder witch's jaw was hanging open in shock at the scene that had just played out in the kitchen, and it hung that way for several seconds as she tried to find something to say... before she began to shout. "That human is fat enough for _two_ rituals!" she scolded.  
  
Miku began to shake as the witch made her pronouncement. "We'll accept no more delays. You have until sundown to kill that human and eat him, or you're banished."  
  
She thought she'd have time to prepare, time to let go, time to accept it. She didn't think it would end like _this._ Miku stared at all the food she'd made for Kaito and realized this was going to be one of his final meals. "Sundown... so... we have... three meals today."  
  
Miku tried to make herself more presentable. She could at least make sure those meals were wonderful for him.  
  
  
Something seemed _off_ about Miku today, Kaito thought to himself. The food was great - if anything, it seemed even nicer, like she was trying her hardest to make it _extra_ special. But her normal cheery demeanor seemed to be preoccupied. 'Did something bad happen?' he thought as he helped himself to another nice platter of strawberry covered pancakes.  
  
"When we're done with breakfast," Kaito managed to say between bites, "I can help you with the kitchen! I promise, I used to help my stepmother all the time!"  
  
Well he wasn't _sure_ if the woman was a stepmother, but it was close enough.  
  
"No, Kaito," Miku said, shaking her head quickly, "Today I want to handle everything."  
  
Even naive Kaito could read Miku's mood well enough to hold back on what he'd wanted to say to her a little bit longer.  
  
But as the day progressed, Miku's attitude only seemed to grow more somber... and the next meal grew _bigger_. And it was especially heavy on desserts, the kinds that Kaito really enjoyed. He couldn't help but push himself to fit everything into his stomach, no matter how much it seemed to protest it. His shirt was fighting to stay closed as he ate all of it, meanwhile Kaito hoped maybe if he made a show of liking Miku's food that she'd get into a better mood. "Mmmm, Miku!" he said between bites of pie, "This is the best rhubarb pie I've ever eaten!"  
  
Miku smiled, but it felt weaker - like she was trying to _make_ herself smile.  
  
Kaito had been so preoccupied by Miku's sudden mood swing that he hadn't even been able to properly sleep even as his stomach gurgled while trying to digest the enormous lunch he'd consumed.  
  
"She seemed so stressed out..." he murmured as he tried to rub his distended belly, "Well, I am _definitely_ going to tell her tonight! Knowing that I can help her out _should_ make her perk up at least little!"  
  
  
"Let's see, fresh pork loin, he loves that... oh and can't forget the bread."  
  
Miku frittered around the kitchen, checking on each dish and making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. "A nice bowl of fresh-picked berries, I didn't even have to make those! A rack of lamb, spaghetti bolognese... oh, he really loved that meat sauce I made for him, didn't he?"  
  
Every single dish Miku had made was one that Kaito had been extra fond of. She never forgot his enthusiasm for anything - the ways his eyes sparkled, the way his smile would cause his cheeks to jiggle just a little. "And of course, the grand finale... well, that's being chilled."  
  
She glanced out the window as the sun hung lower in the sky. "I... I should make sure the oven is still warm... shouldn't I?"  
  
With great reluctance, Miku approached the dreaded oven that for the last few weeks she'd only used to roast succulent meats and bake sweet treats. There was only _one_ thing going in the oven tonight...  
  
She gulped to herself as she clutched a dark obsidian bottle in her hand. Inside was a powerful sleeping potion, from which the imbiber would never awaken, assuming she'd mixed it right. If Kaito was to die, better he fall into a calm dream after enjoying the meal of a lifetime.  
  
Miku tucked the bottle into her skirt and began to set the table one last time.  
  
  
Kaito stood in the front of the gigantic feast laid out for him in shock,the table so piled up with food it creaked lightly under all the weight of the dishes. 'I know I've got a big appetite but... even I don't think I can eat _that_ much!'

  
How had Miku even managed to cook it all?! He knew she could cook fast, but finally Kaito was starting to question where Miku could have even stored all the ingredients let alone the labor needed to acquire them and prepare the many complicated dishes he was looking at. He ran a thick hand through his hair nervously, blue hair brushing against his plump fingers. 'Can I really do it?'  
  
He saw Miku shuffling out of the kitchen, rubbing one of her eyes. When she saw him, Kaito thought he saw a telltale dampness at the corner of her eye.  
  
'Was Miku... _crying_?'  
  
But then her face lit up for him. "I'm sorry Kaito, I just wanted to make every one of your favorites tonight. I hope it's the best meal of your life."  
  
At that moment Kaito vowed to not even leave so much as a _crumb_ behind. Whatever was making Miku so upset, somehow his appetite could fix it, he just _knew_ it! He took a deep breath and developed a plan of attack for the daunting task ahead of him as he sat down on the rather large, very thick wooden chair Miku had somehow found just for him...  
  
  
Kaito was practically _attacking_ the dinner tonight, all the while Miku watched quietly and in awe of him. Something had lit a fire in this man - maybe it was just seeing all of his favorite foods at once? But he was systemically tearing apart everything she'd set out for him.  
  
'He looks so cute when he's determined,' Miku thought to herself, allowing a little blush to come to her cheeks, 'Maybe he thinks it was a challenge?'  
  
Even in the fog of her depression at knowing how the evening would end, Miku smiled as she imagined Kaito approaching a meal like a great hero, dividing up the dishes and determining his own pace. He'd started with a pile of bread slices and a massive bowl of sugary fruit jam, but he'd also made sure to stick a few slices of roast lamb on his plate. 'It's like he's an expert at eating now!' she thought, watching the man wolf the food down without even breaking a sweat.  
  
Kaito's eager consumption was hypnotic. The food disappearing into the big chewing maw, his chubby cheeks shifting as he swallowed. Had he always been so adept at cutting through meat, his thick fingers holding the knife with such precision as he sliced through it? And somehow he still stayed so clean, as if he was worried about making too much of a mess.  
  
For the first time thoughts of the ritual began to drift out of her head...  
  
  
'Okay, that's half the meat gone already and I'm still okay!'  
  
Physically, Kaito wasn't feeling much discomfort yet - he was still comfortable and the excellent meal was keeping up his momentum. If he'd tried to eat like this when he first arrived, he'd have passed out in an overstuffed haze by now. It was almost like everything had aligned so he'd be _ready_ for a task so gargantuan.  
  
He took a peek away from his plate and it seemed like Miku was entirely focused on him now. And she was even smiling again! It was working! Maybe she was happy about the food! Or... wait, she wasn't quite looking at _him_ , she was looking more like... at his middle...  
  
Kaito glanced down and saw that regardless of whether his belly felt full or not, it had certainly _grown_ over the first several courses of his meal. If his shirt was struggling before, it was on its last legs now. Large gaps of his bulging tummy were visible between the stretched fabric spread wide around his belly. He glanced back up at the food then at Miku again. 'Well, I may lose a little dignity but... it's for Miku!'  
  
  
Indeed, as Kaito tucked back into the food, Miku's eyes were intently staring at those taut buttons as he kept up his mesmerizing pace. She _could_ have fixed the shirt, but she _couldn't_ stop trying to imagine what the inevitable result of Kaito eating his way through a shirt would look like. Every little forkful of food seemed to make them just a little bit tighter, their grip on Kaito's girth that much looser, the strings pulling and fraying from the force of his massive, round, stuffed belly growing wider...  
  
POP!  
  
The first button came undone just over his belly button, flying across the table and causing his belly to lurch ahead, his deep belly button seeming like a yawning canyon under so much flesh.  
  
PLIP! PLIP!  
  
Two more buttons went flying, his stomach pulsing forward again and tearing right at the last few buttons obstructing it.  
  
POP PLIP POP!  
  
Another array of buttons giving in and now Miku was staring right at Kaito's uncovered thick belly, watching it continue it's slow creep forward, rounder and wider as the Kaito continued to eat unabashed. It was almost as if every bite was putting another inch of circumference on the fleshy sphere. Kaito blushed with embarrassment at being so exposed, briefly staring down at his belly as if even _he_ hadn't expected it to become such a spectacle. But he didn't say a word. He had a _mission_ and that was devouring every bite of food in front of him.  
  
Miku didn't speak either. She was going to enjoy every second of this man's glorious appetite.  
  
The sun outside the window dipped lower in the sky...  
  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Kaito had finally cleared all the food on the table. He tried to rub his tight, gurgling gut, but found it much harder to do - over the course of the meal it had only swelled up more and more. Bumping the edge of the table, making it harder for him to bend over and reach each delicious dish. Miku eventually caught on and started rearranging the plates, clearing out the empty ones and bringing full ones right into his range of movement. Whatever of his belly wasn't hitting the table was hanging over the edge of his chair. Kaito wasn't entirely sure how to walk around like this, with so much _belly_ in the way of his movements. But he'd enjoyed eating everything that let him get so big in the first place. This was merely a _nuisance_.  
  
"Full yet?" Miku said softly.  
  
'Why would she ask unless...'  
  
His tummy gave a low gurgle at the thought of more food but then Kaito realized something had been missing from the amazing meal. Something Miku _never_ forgot.  
  
He gave a sly smile. "Why I could barely handle another bite," he said while running a hand along his stuffed stomach.  
  
Did Miku think he hadn't noticed how flustered she got when he teased her with his massive weight? The rush of red to her cheeks, the hesitation before she'd speak as she'd settle her eyes on his bulging tummy before trying to regain her train of thought? He didn't want to point it out, but he loved it that his appetite, that his _belly_ , could be so admired. "Oh, well, I did make just a smaaaaall bowl of ice cream, but if you're sure you're full... still it would be _awful_ if it melted."  
  
"Well then, I _suppose_ I could try a bite or two."  
  
  
Miku rushed back to the kitchen quickly, running to grab the ice cream bowl, a sundae almost as large as half of Miku's body and magically kept perfectly chilled. Without the distracting sight of Kaito's enlarging body, she was more aware of how little time she now had - hours turning into mere minutes as the sun fell further in the horizon. "I don't have time... I'll never get him prepped if I don't hurry up and..."  
  
She glanced at the delicious ice cream sundae Kaito was about to eat, towering over her. "I still have to give him the potion!" she murmured, pulling out the twisted black bottle that would spell his doom. "Maybe... maybe if I put it in the sauce... yea, then he'll never even notice."  
  
Miku's fingers played with the cap as the dreadful task loomed in front of her, of the end of so many wonderful days. She was a witch, and he was a human, and they weren't _supposed_ to be together, they were supposed to be enemies.   
  
What would become of her if she chose otherwise? She toyed with the bottle cap in her hand and approached the ice cream dish...  
  
  
Kaito's fingers dug a little deeper into his belly when he saw the size of the ice cream sundae Miku plonked in front of him, hearing it thud on the table. He could actually feel his stomach tightening - even if it was ice cream, he actually began to doubt his ability to eat the whole thing. Maybe he _could_ actually just take one or two bites, even after he'd teased her?  
  
Miku wasn't even looking at him, wiping her face softly. "I... I know you love strawberry, but... I thought I'd make even more flavors, just for you. I'm... I'm so glad you're here, Kaito. Thank you so much for being such a good houseguest."  
  
A horrible thought settled in Kaito's mind. The meals today had seemed so specially targeted just for him. Like these were... his _last_ meals.  
  
'Oh... oh no! Why didn't I think of it sooner? I should have noticed from the very beginning!'  
  
Kaito somehow managed to tear himself away from the amazing ice cream tower to stare at Miku more carefully. "Miku... the food today, it's... it's the last day you planned to feed me, isn't it?"  
  
  
Miku gasped, looking over to Kaito. How had he figured it out? Was she finally just too obvious about everything? "N-n-no, K-Kaito I... I..."  
  
Of course, even someone like Kaito would uncover her poorly concealed secret. But every word she wanted to say failed her as he looked at her with those pure eyes, resting on a soft, padded face. She waited to hear the rest of what he said, her heart about to shatter...  
  
"You need me to go home tomorrow, don't you?"  
  
The sound of birds chirping outside the window was the only sound that passed between them as Miku tried to grasp what had just happened. "Wait, what?"  
  
Kaito looked over the ice cream and sighed unhappily. "I know, I've been so much work for you haven't I? You always cooked so much food and kept up after me. And you're just so nice, you don't know how to tell me to leave, do you?"  
  
Miku sputtered for several seconds - how had he gotten _that_ close to the truth and still missed it by miles?!  
  
"Well, Miku, I... I don't want to force myself on you but... I also don't want to just leave you behind. Miku, you mean so much to me. You're the kindest person I've ever met, you cook delicious meals, and if I just walked out that door and went home, I'd miss you for the rest of my life. I... I'm willing to do whatever you need me to do to make your life easier! You don't have to give me all the food in your pantry, I'll help keep your house clean and-"  
  
Finally the absurdity of the mundane confession Kaito was making crossing with the dark ritual she was planning was too much and Miku found herself bursting out laughing. She tried to temper her guffaws at Kaito suddenly looking hurt, realizing he thought she was mocking his sincerity. She waved her hands slowly as she caught her breath, silently communicating that he needed to let her speak. "Kaito, there's just... there's so much you don't know about what's going on here!"  
  
She pulled out the little black bottle, the cap still screwed tight, and hurled it across the room with all her might, watching it shatter and spread the now-useless potion along the floorboards where it would do no harm. She grabbed a seat at the table and took her witch's hat off. She took one last look as the sun crossed the horizon line but she felt zero regrets now about the choice she made. "Kaito, I'm a witch. I lured you here to fatten you up for a witches ritual so I could eat you."  
  
Once again, the only sounds passing in the room were the birds enjoying the cool air of the early evening.  
  
"...what?!"  
  
  
Miku gave Kaito rather succinct explanation - of how she used her powers to conjure the food, of how even now the bowl of ice cream _still_ wasn't melting because of magic. Of her true history of growing up in a witches' coven and being sent into the world to complete the terrifying ritual.  
  
She thought Kaito would get mad at being tricked but as the truth of the last several joyful weeks settled over him, a sadness overtook him instead. "I... guess... it was pretty obvious, huh? I mean... nobody would want to spend that kind of time feeding me, it must have been _exhausting_."  
  
"Oh no," Miku said with a lighter heart, "I actually love it. No, really! I've always known how to make food with my magic, but I never actually knew how good it was and you did such a good job with it! Cooking for you was an experience!"  
  
That didn't quite shake his malaise on its own. "W-well, mending my clothes all the time, that must have been so difficult on top of the cooking, right?"  
  
"Oh, not really, it's pretty simple! Watch this!" Miku grabbed one of the buttons that had given out due to Kaito's wild eating spree, levitating it with her powers as the fabric of his much abused shirt lengthened. The other buttons floated up, the shirt folding into place as the buttons returned to where they'd been sprung as if Kaito's shirt had _always_ been as big as it needed to be to cover a belly as big as his.  
  
Kaito was starting to get curious. "T-Then what about all the gathering, didn't that take a lot of time?"  
  
Miku resting her chin on her hands. "I mean sure... but... it wasn't so bad. Actually, it would have been a lot _better_ if I could have taken someone along for company! But I never wanted to ask because I was afraid of you finding everything out."  
  
Kaito rubbed one of his chins with his hand. "Well then uh... wait, did you actually _like_ having me here?"  
  
Miku nodded, so happy to be able to finally be honest with Kaito. "Honestly, I forgot all about the ritual about a week into this!" she explained, "Oh, my mentor witch apparated in the kitchen today to try and tell me to do it TODAY or I'd be banished!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh!" Now a lot of things made sense for Kaito, "So you _were_ trying to make my 'last meals', huh?"  
  
Miku couldn't stop from blushing. "I wanted you to enjoy yourself before I... but I just couldn't do it! I don't care if I'm banished, I absolutely won't hurt a single human, and I especially won't hurt Kaito!"  
  
His attention drawn back to the ice cream sundae, Kaito looked it over in awe. "Um... so... I don't have to leave?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Miku announced, "Unless you want to..."  
  
"Of course not!" Kaito declared, "I don't want to go back to where I came from! But from here on out, you _have_ to let me help you, okay? No more Miku doing everything for me!"  
  
He really was perfect. How ironic that a plan based around cruelty led to Miku meeting such a wonderful person. "Okay but... you still gotta eat that ice cream I made! You _promiiiiised_."  
  
Kaito licked his lips eagerly. "Well all that talking really worked up an appetite again!" he said happily, "Now I _know_ I can finish it!"  
  
  
"Oh... Len, maybe the village was this way?"  
  
"No Rin, I swear, we've run through the clearing twice now! We're lost..."  
  
"Oh no! What if we never make it home!"  
  
The two skinny, ragged, blonde-haired children clutched each other's hands tightly as they stumbled through the woods, the sun darkening the sky. "Len, what if there's bears out here? Or wolves? Or dragons? Or ogres?!"  
  
"I'm... I'm sure there's not!"  
  
But each of them shivered with fear as all sorts of terrifying fates danced in their heads. Until a sweet scent danced in their noses. "Hey... is that chocolate?" Rin said.  
  
"Huh, yea... and gingerbread... and it's feeling awfully cold..."  
  
The two stumbled into an inviting clearing where a gigantic ice cream house stood before them. The twins shouted with glee, dropping their berry basket and rushing to the walls, eagerly helping themselves to the creamy delight without question. They without abandon when they heard a voice call out to them. They turned behind them, seeing a massive towering figure with an axe...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S AN OGREEEEEEEE!"  
  
The "ogre" let out a grumpy sigh. "Not _again_..." he grumbled.  
  
The kids clutched at each other, trying to take in the massive size of the blue haired man standing before them. His belly spilled out in front of him, swaying over his waistline like a small apron under his somehow impossibly well tailored shirt and vest, two broad lumps visible where his pecs should be now flared into soft breasts. His thundering thighs shook in his pants as he walked, his arms a mixture of muscle and fat that wobbled around. And yet this hulking human carried himself as if all this mass meant _nothing_ , his belly heaving as he approached the children carefully and dropped his wood cutting axe. "I'm not an ogre, I'm just... uh... a really fat human," he said kindly, "You're lost in the woods, right?"  
  
The two didn't speak but slowly nodded their heads at him. "That's what I figured, only people who get lost ever find this place," he continued. He approached the window and knocked on the shutters. "Don't worry, you're safe here, Miku's got plenty of food for all three of us."  
  
"You're not gonna eat us?" Rin asked nervously.  
  
Kaito grimaced again. "I _told_ you, I'm not an ogre!"  
  
"Kaito, do we have guests?!"  
  
The twins eyes lit up when they spied the incredibly friendly witch approaching them. The orange dress, the distinct hat, the stories were all true! "Rin, the Sweets Witch, she's real! We found her!"  
  
Miku blushed and gave a delicate curtsy. "My reputation precedes me!"  
  
  
The Len and Rin found themselves taking part in a luxurious feast that night as they shared stories with the "Sweets Witch". The two had heard whispers of a kind witch whose house always appeared to lost children in their time of need, and even so they were still surprised to actually meet her up close. Yet she was just as kind and understanding as they'd heard - even more so.  
  
All the while her massive companion was eating portions large enough for all three of them. Occasionally they'd gawk at just how mighty his appetite was, a reaction he seemed rather proud of generating. When the children had eaten their fill, the woodcutter made sure to leave not a scrap behind on the table, lest the Witch have leftovers to clean up. She clapped her hands and the plates soared through the air back to their places in the cupboards for another day.  
  
Finally the new visitors couldn't keep their eyes open a moment longer and the two of them were shown to an impressive double bed and fell asleep in soft, silky pajamas.  
  
  
Miku watched the two children sleeping peacefully. She pulled open a bag at her waist, taking out a small handful of diamonds and a pair of homing charms, placing some of each under the Kagamine's pillows, before gently closing the door. Whether they realized it or not, Kaito had been _very_ adept at getting them talking and had uncovered that their reason for wandering the woods was to find a hoard of berries to ease their family's hunger from a failed harvest. When they would awake the next morning, they would be back at home in their beds, safe and sound, and a great deal wealthier for the trouble.

She returned to the living room where Kaito had built a fire. She found it adorable that he would still commit to manual labor like this when he could have just had her magically do it. The kindness behind the gestures meant a lot to her. He saw her walk in and took a seat on the gigantic, magically enhanced couch. "They were a handful, weren't they?" he said with a laugh, "I got called me an ogre! AGAIN!"  
  
He pinched at a roll of fat along his body. Of course now there was enough fat that it easily filled one of his pudgy hands. "I'm not _that_ fat now, am I?"  
  
Miku squeezed onto the couch, spreading herself out along Kaito's soft bulk and rubbing his belly, still tight from all the food he'd eaten at dinner. He leaned back into the sofa, at ease from her soothing touch. "Well most humans have never met an ogre, or they'd know ogres are always green!"  
  
Most ogres weren't as soft and warm as Kaito was either. She'd loved watching him grow out. The pace of his gaining had slowed considerably now that she wasn't _deliberately_ trying to fatten him up, but Kaito still tended to challenge himself with the meals and frankly, Miku was thrilled. Without the horrible ritual hanging over her head, she could just enjoy Kaito's body guilt-free.  
  
She felt a chubby arm wrap gently around her, tugging her closer and right into Kaito's squishy sides. He seemed to think things over the same way - happy to be free of his old life and well focused on a new one. It was his idea that she become a "good witch" - so she could help other people just like how she'd helped him. Miku looked up into Kaito's round face, set back in his broad jowls. She stopped rubbing his belly, just trying to embrace him with however much girth she could get her arms around before he finally leaned in and the two shared a soft, sweet kiss.  
_  
And so the witch and the woodcutter lived happily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm joining the great DeviantArt Eclipse migration and... well there weren't many other options were there?
> 
> Anyway I guess every expansion writer does their Hansel and Gretel variant at some point and I'm no different, but after my last chub series was really angsty, I wanted something light-hearted and kind of silly. It's not as insane as my Software Glitch series gets, but hey, I figure it's a good first outing for my introduction to Archive of Our Own.
> 
> If this goes well I'll start migrating my old DeviantArt stories to this account. Be nice guys.


End file.
